Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes (Game)
is a Bandai Namco and Eighting PlayStation 2 video game featuring the protagonists of the Heisei Kamen Rider Series. It is the first installment for Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes. It is also the first Kamen Rider fighting game to be released onto the since Kamen Rider Kabuto. The game was released as part of the 10th anniversary of the Kamen Rider Series by Toei, TV Asahi, Ishimori Productions, and Bandai. Gameplay Combat in the game operates on a basic three-button system, encompassing Weak Attack, Strong Attack, and Special Attacks (such as the various Rider Kicks). In addition to this, each Rider has the ability to perform a Form Change once the Rider Gauge at the bottom of the screen fills, whether by dealing or receiving damage or by charging the meter. Form Change can be used as a counter or to extend combos. A number of Riders also have the ability to summon Strikers, such as Ryuki's Contract Monster Dragredder or Den-O's DenLiner. Also, each Rider has a unique finisher called Rider Finale. This attack can only be activated when the Rider Gauge is full, and can be activated by pressing the R2 button. Decade Mode In Decade Mode, the player follows Tsukasa Kadoya's journey through the nine Heisei Kamen Rider worlds as Kamen Rider Decade, fighting the other Riders and attempting to prevent the destruction of the worlds. Decade Mode differs from standard gameplay in that Decade's Form Change and Special Attacks are customizable with KamenRide Cards and Final FormRide Cards earned as the player progresses. The missions in the mode are divided by three levels, with the easiest missions can be played in Level 1 while the hardest can be found in Level 3. Level 2 and 3 can be unlocked as the player progress in Level 1. Characters Climax Heroes prominently features the titular heroes of the Heisei Kamen Rider Series, as well as a few secondary characters. Playable *Kamen Rider Kuuga Mighty Form ** Dragon Form ** Pegasus Form ** Titan Form ** Rider Finale: Turns into Kuuga Amazing Mighty Form and executes the Amazing Mighty Kick. *Kamen Rider Agito Ground Form ** Trinity Form ** Burning Form (Special Moves and Finisher only) ** Rider Finale: Turns into Burning Form and repeatdly punches the opponent with Burning Rider Punch, then proceeds to finish the enemy with Burning Bomber. *Kamen Rider Ryuki ** Ryuki Survive ** Rider Finale: An original attack Dragranzer Crash (ドラグランザー突撃), Ryuki Survive and Dragranzer rams through the enemy while engulfing in flames. *Kamen Rider Faiz ** Axel Form ** Rider Finale: Performs Axel Crimson Smash. *Kamen Rider Blade ** King Form ** Rider Finale: Uses his signature Royal Straight Flush while in King Form. *Kamen Rider Hibiki ** Kurenai ** Rider Finale: In Kurenai form, Hibiki uses his Ongekida Bakuretsu Shinku form attack. *Kamen Rider Kabuto Rider Form ** Clock Up Mode ** Rider Finale: Uses his Clock Up, the punches the enemy while pressing the button on Kabuto Zecter three times. Then, he sends the enemy flying, and finishes him with Rider Kick. Kabuto then uses his trademark pose. *Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form ** Rod Form ** Ax Form ** Gun Form ** Rider Finale: Den-O takes full action by himself and assumes Liner Form. He then executes his Train Slash attack. After that, he faints due to the sword is heavy. His health does not deplete however. *Kamen Rider Zeronos Altair Form ** Vega Form ** Zero Form (Special Moves and Finisher) ** Rider Finale: Like Agito, Zeronos uses his special moves and finisher using the same form: Zeronos Zero Form. He attacks the opponent with his Buster Nova attack. *Kamen Rider Kiva Kiva Form ** Emperor Form ** Rider Finale: Performs Emperor Moon Break, the transforms back to Kiva form. *Kamen Rider Ixa Save Mode ** Burst Mode ** Rider Finale: Performs Ixa Judgement *Kamen Rider Decade ** Decade Kuuga Mighty Form ** Decade Agito Ground Form ** Decade Ryuki ** Decade Faiz ** Decade Blade ** Decade Hibiki ** Decade Kabuto Rider Form ** Decade Den-O Sword Form ** Decade Kiva Kiva Form ** Rider Finale: Like Ryuki, he also uses an original attack. He transforms into Complete Form, then executes the Final Dimension Kick, which has the nine Heisei Riders's symbol instead of golden cards. The opponent who are hit by this attcak receives heavy damage. ***Can be used only when Decade's customizable attacks been set to default *Kamen Rider Diend ** Kamen Rider Ouja (Special Moves and Form Change only) *** Kamen Rider Ouja cannot be controlled, and randomly attacks the enemy on his own. ** Rider Finale: Instead of his deadly Dimenson Shoot, he uses a new unnamed attack that was created for this game. *Kamen Rider Dark Decade: Kamen Rider Dark Decade is original to Climax Heroes and exists as a palette swap of Kamen Rider Decade. He is stronger than other Kamen Riders that he can give much damage with his attack while the attacks of other Kamen Riders give him less damage. ** Dark Decade Kuuga Mighty Form ** Dark Decade Agito Ground Form ** Dark Decade Ryuki ** Dark Decade Faiz ** Dark Decade Blade ** Dark Decade Hibiki ** Dark Decade Kabuto Rider Form ** Dark Decade Den-O Sword Form ** Dark Decade Kiva Kiva Form ** Rider Finale: Same as Decade's Playable in Decade Mode only *Kamen Rider G3-X *Auto Vajin (Cannot use a Striker while playing as Faiz in Decade Mode) *Kamen Rider Gatack Rider Form Non-playable characters These characters, except for Ouja, only appear in Decade Mode as enemies. *Kamen Rider Ryuga *Kamen Rider Ouja (Diend's Striker only) *Kamen Rider Nega Den-O Nega Form *Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto Rider Form Stages *Smart Brain arena (day) *Cave *Parking Lot *Church *Industrial Complex *Beach *Tokyo Bridge (dawn) Theme song * **Artist: Tōru Furuya Notes *This is the first game to take Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final instead of the TV finale as the timeline in the Heisei Rider timeline. *This is the only game that is not released in the holidays. External Links *Kamen Rider: Climax Heroes (Japanese) Category:Crossovers